Royalty Mew Mew
Royalty Mew Mew (ロイヤルミュウミュウ) is a 'just for fun' series created by Princess Mew. Summary A group of girls from royalty families are infused with the DNA of endangered animals and are given the task of defeating the wild Chimera Animas and the new threat that will soon arise. Characters Mew Mews Dango Midorishima/Mew Dango (ダンゴミドリシマ Midorishima Dango) Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashiro The main protagonist and leader of the Royalty Mew Mews. Her dream is to find the right person to marry and have a family with. She's sincere and caring towards others, even the aliens. She transforms into Mew Dango and is infused with the Indian Hog Deer. Meronpan Fuyuko/Mew Melonpan (メロンパン冬子 Fuyuko Meronpan) Voiced By: Romi Park Meronpan is the quiet one, she rarely ever speaks and if she does it's surprises others around her. She barely shows any emotions towards others, especially her family since they don't get along all too well. She transforms into Mew Melonpan and is infused with Hector's Dolphin. Kurementīn Sawamura/Mew Clementine (櫻井村 Sawamura Kurementīn) Voiced By: Maaya Sakamoto Kurementīn is an energetic and wild one. She is always playing some sort of BL Otome game on her psp or at home on her computer, many people don't get or understand why she plays those type of games. Kurementīn is close with her sister Gurēpufurūtsu. She transforms into Mew Clementine and is infused with the Goodfellow's Tree-Kangaroo. Gurēpufurūtsu Sawamura/Mew Grapefruit (グレープフルーツ沢村 Sawamura Gurēpufurūtsu) Voiced By: Kozue Yoshizumi Gurēpufurūtsu is the more laid back of the two, though she is also always seen playing BL Otome games with her sister. Gurēpufurūtsu is always with her sister, everywhere she goes Gurēpufurūtsu follows, so she is typically close with Kurementīn. She transforms into Mew Grapefruit and is infused with the Matschie's Tree-Kangaroo. Shimo-tsuke Amaishinzō/Mew Frosting (下郷泰明 '' Amaishinzō Shimo-tsuke'') Voiced By: TBA Shimo-tsuke is a eccentric girl who enjoys to play around. She also is chuunibyou, so she always says the weirdest of things and does the weirdest of things that others do not comprehend. Shimo-tsuke is also lonely inside due to her parents, which are never home. She transforms into Mew Frosting and is infused with the Ancient Greenling. Chippusu Shinrinshu/Mew Chips (チプスシンリンシュ Shinrinshu Chippusu) Voiced By: TBA Chippusu is a mature and strong woman. Always looking out and guiding others into the right direction. She's mother life and always willing to help out others in need, especially little kids. Chippusu loves to play with children and babysit them. She transforms into Mew Chips and is infused with the Large Copper species. Daikon Shiromura/Mew Radish (ラディッシュホワイトビレッジ Shiromura Daikon) Voiced By: TBA Daikon is the childish one of the group. She is also always shipping two people together regardless of gender or race. Hates to be mocked or her friends mocked because of her. Wants to find true love with someone who likes her for who she is. She transforms into Mew Daikon and is infused with the Maroon-Fronted Parrot. Aliens Supaisu (スパイス Supaisu) Voiced By: TBA The leader of the group of aliens. He's always coming up with some sort of plan to ambush the Mews. Shinamon (シナモン Shinamon) Voiced By: TBA The second-in command of the group of aliens. He's always finding a way to embarrass the Mews or his teammates. Tōfu (豆腐 Tōfu) Voiced By: TBA The third member of the group of aliens. He's the youngest and smartest one of the group. Always fixing Shinamon's messes. Major Niji Haradasawa (原田沢二 Haradasawa Niji) Voiced By: TBA Niji is the head scientist and owner of the Royalty Mew and Café Royalty. He's the one who decided to make the members of the team girls from Royalty families. A total weirdo, always coming up with weird ideas that nobody would really consider great. Yuki Rurikawa (uri川ゆき Rurikawa Yuki) Voiced By: TBA Yuki is Dango's childhood friend and classmate. She's always been with Dango since they were in kindergarten and is usually seen helping Dango out when she needs it. The two are like two peas in a pod, though Yuki is a bit more mature then her. Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Royalty Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Spin-Offs